


White Day

by PhantomEngineer



Series: Part-Time Snake [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), set in Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomEngineer/pseuds/PhantomEngineer
Summary: Thor gives Loki a present for White Day, as Loki demanded one, even though he knows that Loki is hard to get gifts for. 🌩❤️🐍





	White Day

Thor was, for want of a better word, nervous. Thor, who was also mighty, knew that he probably shouldn’t be nervous. He had tried to comfort himself by considering the worst case scenario, only to be reminded that the scenario involved Loki and Loki was far more creative than he was. Thor did not find the realisation that the worst case scenario was definitely far worse than he was capable of imagining to be particularly comforting.

Getting gifts for Loki was difficult. Everything about Loki was difficult. Thor wasn’t entirely certain what he was supposed to make of Loki’s gradual shift from primarily cat form to occasionally the familiar æsir form Thor had grown up with to her current trend of mostly female. Thor didn’t mind. He loved Loki in all her many forms. He also knew to be wary of all Loki’s forms, as all Loki’s forms were still very much Loki.

It was, however, White Day, and Thor had a gift. He had considered a wide range of different options but mostly he came down to the same issue. Loki thought his taste in jewellery was atrocious and anything Loki wanted Loki would simply steal for herself. He also knew that Loki expected something, even if just to laugh in his face, and he had also known the whole month as he mulled it over that he would give Loki a gift even if just for the pleasure of seeing her laugh in his face. He did like it when Loki laughed. He preferred it when he wasn’t what she was laughing at, but it made him happy to see her start to return to the more frivolous and mischievous Loki he had grown up adoring rather than the pain that had to often lingered in her eyes in more recent years.

Very carefully, he considered the envelope. He had carefully drawn a snake on it, in honour of the fact that Loki liked snakes enough to be working as a part-time snake. He also liked snakes a lot too, though he also liked it more when they didn’t stab him after returning to being Loki. Loki hadn’t stabbed him for a long time though, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not. Loki was always difficult to read, and he had become sadly aware of the fact that he was not nearly as good at reading her as he had once thought.

He glanced up from his thoughts, to realise that Loki has materialised beside him silently and was looking thoughtfully over his shoulder. They shared a look.

“I got this for you,” Thor said somewhat awkwardly, all his previous plans forgotten in the face of Loki’s green eyes gazing into his.

Loki smirked in delight, slightly too sharp and selfish to suggest true gratitude but also there was a degree of happiness beneath it that made Thor’s heart warm. She opened the envelope with an unnecessarily sharp nail, and looked thoughtfully at what was inside.

Thor had considered something practical, but practical gifts were hard for frivolous beings like Loki. Loki could also simply use magic for most things, making it even harder to choose something that might be appreciated. Thor also knew that if he did give Loki anything too mundane, like cutely patterned washing up sponges, he would probably not be seeing her again for a while, probably after the unpleasant experience of having all of the sponges thrown at his head.

“A holiday for two in Hawai’i,” Thor explained. He would admit that he had panicked ever so slightly, and sought advice from his friends. After the first round of advice, he had sought better advice as he didn’t think any of the initial suggestions were much good. That had been how he had come to the conclusion of a holiday, as now Loki was working so holidays were fun. It would also mean going abroad, and Pepper had informed him that Hawai’i was very nice. He thought that was better than an arrow in the ass (Clint’s suggestion), fake passports (Natasha’s suggestion) or a book (Bruce’s suggestion - when questioned further, he had admitted to not knowing what kind of book might be good for Loki but that it was a good fallback and that really being the Hulk had considerably reduced his need to buy gifts so he was not a great person to ask).

“Oooooh great!” Loki said, a big smile on her face, which made Thor both delighted and incredibly wary. “I’ll take a friend from work. Thanks Thor!”

Thor felt his heart crack slightly. He had, after all, intended for it to be for the two of them. He had therefore not bothered with plane tickets as he still didn’t quite understand the appeal of planes and he had Stormbreaker. It was, however, a gift which he supposed Loki was free to do with what she liked. The fact that she was friendly enough with her co-workers made Thor happy even as it made him sad to think that he might not be her first choice as a travel companion. “I didn’t get plane tickets,” he admitted, “But you can just travel with magic.” He knew that the mortals had things like borders and passports, but they weren’t things he really concerned himself with much. Loki had even less interest in obeying laws like that.

“Though to be fair,” Loki continued, giving him a perfectly innocent look, “I don’t really know how much bunnies like swimming and I suppose she might get eaten by a shark… Maybe it’s best if I take you instead…”

“You were going to take a bunny?” Thor asked, slightly hurt to rank under the bunny from work in Loki’s list.

“We get on great,” Loki said with a smile, “I hiss at the children who pull her ears. And because I can transform I can make requests to the humans, so the job satisfaction amongst the animals has really improved since I started working there.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Thor said, mostly confused.

“I suppose I ought to start considering what kind of swimwear I should wear,” Loki continued breezily, “Some kind of bikini I presume as they are cute and the stuff for men is dull, oh how boring your life must be limited to one form…” Her clothing vanished, leaving in its place a Captain America themed bikini. It left very little to the imagination. It was considerably more skimpy than any of the outfits Thor had ever seen Steve wear, and he’d seen Steve naked. “I could go for something patriotic?” Loki said thoughtfully, as though she was genuinely considering the outfit and not simply winding Thor up. She posed as though she might be allowing Thor to have an input, but Thor knew whatever he said would be the wrong answer, so he kept silent, uncertain where he should be looking. 

Loki shrugged slightly at his lack of an answer to her rhetorical question. “Though I think given the climate I probably should also give due consideration to the opposing side. I am after all neutral in the affairs of the Avengers, unless I’m causing trouble in which case I’m actually also neutral only it feels less pleasant for your friends.” The bikini changed to one that was nominally designed to look like the Iron Man suit. Thor had actually seen that bikini before, on Tony. He found that he preferred it more on Loki for a wide variety of reasons.

“Well,” Loki continued, switching to a considerably more practical outfit in green and gold, “That’s something to consider. When do we leave? I can’t wait to push you into the sea.” She twirled happily, returning to more normal clothes, which wasn’t saying much as Loki had always had extremely specific tastes. She paused slightly, giving Thor a strange look. “You didn’t actually think I’d go away on holiday and leave you here, did you?”

Thor swallowed slightly. “You have left me believing you were dead,” he pointed out. In comparison a temporary holiday with a presumed end date and no funeral arrangements was infinitely preferable.

Hesitantly, Loki reached a hand to cup his cheek slightly. She offered no apology, because she was Loki, but Thor could feel regret handing unspoken in the air. As though he wasn’t the only one who wished to brush the past few years under the rug and move ahead, to reforge a relationship even if it was fundamentally different to the one they had once had.


End file.
